The New Warrior
by Snowstar98
Summary: Sappfire Ray Johnson, or Saph for short, is the new girl at Kadic. She quickly befriends the Lyoko Warriors. But what happens when she feels an itch in the back of her subconscious after a return to the past telling her she is forgetting something? Will Saph find out what and join the lyoko warriors in their fight against XANA? or will she be left in the shadows? Rated T to be safe
1. Suspicions

**Well guys, this is my first attempt at a Code Lyoko fanfiction. I've been watching the show for a while now on my family's Netflix account. Anyways, I'm not sure how often I will update this story due to finals coming up and then a few days after school is out, I'm going on vacation. But I will do my best.**

** I do not own Code Lyoko. Just Saph and her friends briefly mentioned in the first few paragraphs (Brian, Logan, and Katherine)**

Four kids were hanging out in a front yard of a white house with grey shingles near the end of a neighborhood's culdesac. The yard was huge and flat with the grass green. Two small goals were set up on opposite sides for the miniature soccer game the group was playing.

"So when are you leaving?" a boy with red hair and green eyes asked as he passed the ball to a girl with brown hair and red eyes.

"Tomorrow morning" the red eyed girl replied casually.

"So soon? But why?" Another girl with blond hair and blue grey eyes called out as she ran up to the red haired boy, attempting to take the soccer ball from him.

"Katherine, my parents think that the sooner I get to France and start school at Kadic Academy, then the better it will be for me" the girl replied.

"Saph, that isn't fair though. You don't even get to finish the school year!" the red haired boy objected.

The red eyed girl, Saph, sighed and shrugged. "I have no choice in this matter, Logan" she replied.

"So that's it then? Tomorrow we never see you again?" the other boy finally asked, running over to the others as the game of soccer was forgotten. He had semi spiked black hair and brown eyes.

Saph nodded sadly. "Yeah, this is it Brian" she confirmed.

For a while, the four friends just sat on the ground as the sun set. Saph held hands with Logan, their fingers intertwined, and Katherine held hands with Brian. Saph really was excited to go to a boarding school in France. It would give her a new experience. But, she also knew she would miss her amazing friends and the small town in Georgia that she grew up in.

"Saph, it's time to come in. You three should head on home!" Saph's father called as the front door of the house opened.

Saph looked back at her friends, giving a small smile. "Later guys" she whispered before running inside.

Saph gulped and looked at the front gate of the school. She had to admit, the campus was huge. Plus, it had space to run around and some woods. _If they have soccer and marching band then I will definitely enjoy it here. _Saph thought with a smile.

Taking a deep breath and keeping a positive attitude, Saph walked through the gate. She could see other kids arriving for classes. A few looked over at her, but Saph expected as much. After all, she was the new girl.

"Are you Ms. Johnson?" a gruff voice asked from behind Saph.

Saph turned around and looked up. A man in a red jacket was looking down at her. Saph was willing to bet he was the gym teacher. To her, he just looked like the kind of person that was.

"Yes, I am. But can you please call me Saph?" Saph asked.

"Sure Saph. Anyways, the principal's office is this way. I'm Jim the gym teacher" Jim explained, leading the way.

Saph followed Jim silently into the building and to the principal's office. She cautiously walked into the office, her legs instantly shaking, and when she sat down, Saph had to use all of her will power not to begin to tap her foot.

"You must be Sapphire Johnson" the principal, Mr. Delmas, inquired.

Saph nodded slowly. "Yes sir I am. But I would appreciate it if you called me Saph" she explained, relaxing slightly.

Mr. Delmas nodded and handed the 8th grader her schedule. "You've already missed second period. Third period starts after lunch. And your parents explained how you took a 9th grade language arts class. Kadic Academy offers many things, but that isn't one of them. So we put you in a language arts class that is filled with 9th graders" he explained before opening the door for Saph to leave.

_Well that's just great. Already I'm going to be put to the test. _Saph thought sarcastically as she headed toward the dormitories so she could drop off her things and head to lunch.

Walking into the dormitory building, Saph climbed up the stairs and looked around until she found room 25. She unlocked the door and walked in, setting her suitcase down on the ground. Quickly, Saph unzipped her duffle bag that she had brought along and took out the various pictures of her and her friends and family. She set them on her dresser and desk before heading downstairs.

On the way to the cafeteria, things got rough for Saph. She had been admiring the beauty of the campus and getting used to the idea of living at a school that she didn't notice where she was going and ended up bumping into a girl with black hair and a pink shirt.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl snapped.

Saph took a few steps back in surprise and lifted her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She began only to be cut off by the girl.

"Do you even know who I am?" the girl continued. "I am Sissi Delmas, the principal's daughter"

_Do not attack. Do not attack. Whatever you do, do not attack. _Saph thought before taking a deep breath and deciding to do what she did best; stay calm in the situation and leave. "Listen, I'm truly sorry that I ran into you. I was just admiring the beauty of the campus. Now, I'm going to go grab lunch" she stated before walking passed a now confused Sissi.

"That's a new way of handling a situation with Sissi" someone said from behind Saph, making her whirl around.

A boy with blond hair, a blue shirt, and glasses stood behind her. "My name's Jeremie Belpois by the way" he said.

"Sapphire Johnson, but call me Saph" Saph replied.

"Well Saph, I'm meeting my friends for lunch. Want to join us?" Jeremie asked, walking up to Saph and holding the cafeteria door open for her.

Saph nodded with a smile. "Sure. By the way, do you know if Kadic Academy has a soccer team and marching band?" she asked, walking into the lunch room.

Jeremie nodded "Yep. The school has both" he confirmed.

After the two got their lunch, Jeremie led Saph over to a table where four other kids were sitting. There were two boys, one with blond hair with a purple diamond and a purple shirt and the other had brown hair and a tan colored shirt. There were also two girls, one with pink hair and the other with black hair.

"Saph, these are my friends; Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita" Jeremie introduced, gesturing to each person as he said their name.

"Hey" Saph greeted as she sat down. She began to poke at the food with her fork, wandering if the brownie really was a brownie or if it was the meatloaf. **(quick A/N I got that from another TV show I used to watch)**

"So where are you from Saph?" Yumi asked, looking over at the new girl.

"Georgia, USA" Saph replied casually.

"Do you do any extracurricular activities?" Odd continued the questions. Saph noticed how he had his tray loaded with a lot of food, but she didn't say anything. After all, she grew up with an older brother who probably ate more than the boy in front of her!

"A little. I play soccer and did marching band at my old school. I also used to do archery as a hobby" Saph finally said.

"So what class are you in for 3rd period?" Aelita said, joining in the conversation.

Saph took out her schedule from her pocket and unfolded it, doing her best to ignore how the ends kept curling up. Saph usually didn't have a problem with things needing to be perfect, but when it came to paper being wrinkled or corners being curved, Saph was very OCD.

"Let's see, I have physical science with Ms. Hertz" Saph replied, looking up at the others. "I'm going to die. I fail at physical science"

"You can't be worse than Ulrich" Odd suggested, receiving a glare from said boy.

"I don't know. At my old school I passed physical science with a C" Saph admitted, lowering her gaze. She knew she was a bright student, but physical science was hard for the fourteen year old for some reason.

"Don't worry. If you want, you can come to my room later and I'll help you study" Jeremie offered.

Saph smiled at Jeremie. The way he offered to help her out made Saph think of her older brother. He had always helped too, and that had caused them to grow even closer. A brief image of a tall boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes flashed in Saph's mind. She truly loved her brother and looked up to him. Although Saph would never admit it, had it not been for her attending one of his soccer games, Saph would probably never have played soccer.

_ I really hope I can go back to Georgia for his graduation. _Saph thought before replying. "Thanks Jeremie. I think it'll be helpful"

As the six friends finished lunch, they returned their trays and headed for third period. All the way there, Saph fought back the thought of bringing her fingers up to her head and snapping them. It had become a bad habit for the fourteen year old whenever people got on her nerves or if she didn't get something.

_After all, Logan is right. I'm not the fire alchemist from Full Metal Alchemist. Plus, maybe I'll be fine now that I have help. _Saph thought, smiling.

Saph had been drawing all along her notebook paper that she was using to take notes when she heard Jeremie's laptop make a beeping noise. She looked over to the table beside hers where Jeremie and Aelita were sitting. Curiosity kept picking at Saph's mind as she watched Jeremie open the laptop and whisper something to Aelita.

"Ms. Hertz, I have a stomach ache, can I go to the infirmary? Jeremie asked, raising his hand.

This surprised Saph slightly. To her, Jeremie didn't look like someone that would get sick easily. _Perhaps it was lunch. After all, not everyone can handle school lunch like I can. _Saph thought.

Ms. Hertz nodded "Yes, but please hurry up" she responded.

"Can we escort him there?" Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd nearly all simultaneously asked.

As the four friends left the room, Saph's curiosity changed to suspicion. If Jeremie needed escorting, then one person should've been enough. There shouldn't have been a need for three people.

_Back at my old school, this would never be allowed. They would only let one person go with Jeremie, or none at all. _Saph thought, returning her gaze to her notes. Noticing all the doodles on there, she began to think that she should've brought her sketchbook instead of leaving it in her dorm.

After third period, Saph hurried towards language arts. She knew she was in the class with Yumi. But what really surprised her was the fact that Yumi wasn't in class either. Now Saph definitely knew something was up.

_Next time they leave, I'm following them. _Saph thought.

**I did my best with the conversation, but it's been a few months since I've written a fanfiction, so it's a little rusty. Plus, I've been working on focusing more on description since I've noticed a lot of my stories (both fanfiction and stories I'm coming up with on my own) lack description.**


	2. An itch in the subconcious and a letter

**I do not own Code Lyoko or the song 'You Found Me'. I also don't own the game, Kingdom Hearts or any of the books and/or other cartoons mention in this chapter. That is all I have to say for this chapter.**

"_Lost and insecure, you found me. You found me._

_Lying on the floor, surrounded. Surrounded._

_Where were you? Where were you?"_

Saph groaned as the alarm clock on her Ipod Touch began to blare 'You Found Me'. Slowly getting up, she reached her arm over and turned the alarm off before hopping out of bed and stretching.

_This is it. My first full day. _Saph thought nervously as she finished getting ready by brushing her wet hair.

Today Saph was wearing her old blue-green band shirt with white lettering that said 'Keep Calm and Play On'. She also wore blue basketball shorts that went to her knees and a flash drive necklace. Saph smiled at her looks and hoped it brought out her red eyes slightly. They were always her favorite feature because they were unique.

After getting her tennis shoes one, Saph walked out of her room, locking it behind her and heading downstairs for breakfast. The only thing that annoyed the 8th grader was the fact that they had classes on Saturday.

_Logan, Katherine, and Brian better be glad that they don't have school on Saturday. _Saph thought bitterly.

Saph soon sat down at her friends' tables with Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal and a cinnamon roll. "School on Saturday? Back where I lived in Georgia, it was unheard of! I would be sleeping in right now due to staying up until 3 in the morning playing Kingdom Hearts" she complained before taking a bite of her roll.

Jeremie chuckled at Saph's complaint. "You'll get used to it Saph" he reassured the annoyed girl.

Saph glared at him, but said nothing. She wasn't much of a morning person. And Saph most definitely wasn't a morning person on a Saturday.

"Don't worry about it Saph. At least you'll be able to sleep in tonight" Odd said, trying to cheer up Saph.

"Doubt it. For some reason, I usually get up around 10:30 on Sundays" Saph explained. Another thought came to her, making Saph continue. "By the way, where were you five yesterday?"

"Uh, we had some important business after Jeremie went to the infirmary" Ulrich said. Saph could tell she caught him off guard.

Saph raised an eyebrow and played along. She looked over at Jeremie, who looked back at her. "Really? Well Jeremie certainly looks better" she commented.

"We think it was just a 24 hour stomach bug. Nothing big" Aelita added.

Weeks went by, and sure enough Saph adjusted to not being able to sleep in on Saturday. There were a few times that Jeremie and the others would disappear, and Saph would follow only to lose them in the woods.

Things got really weird though one day after school when Saph was at marching band practice. She had just been going through the drills and learning the music when all of a sudden roots from various trees began to attack her fellow marching band colleagues.

Saph was more than surprised, she was shocked and tried to pinch herself to see if it was a dream. She realized she wasn't dreaming when a thick, sturdy root wrapped around her right ankle, making Saph trip.

"Dang it! Go die in a hole you stupid root!" Saph muttered as she began to slap the root with her hand in an attempt to make it let go. It didn't faze the root, but did leave Saph's hand with some small scratches.

_I am going to regret this. _Saph thought. She was desperate though, so she took a deep breath and brought her ankle as close to her head she could. Saph then began to gnaw on the root.

The root tasted terrible, but Saph continued to bite it. Dirt filled her mouth, finally making Saph let go and have a coughing fit.

"Saph!" a voice called, making the girl look up.

Yumi ran over to her and began to help Saph try to get free. "Try not to struggle to much. It might make it harder to get out" Yumi instructed.

Saph nodded and swatted at a root that tried to latch on to her left wrist. She looked up and saw a root towering behind Yumi.

"Yumi, look out!" Saph called out, picking up a nearby rock and throwing it at the root.

Yumi looked at her friend with surprise. "Thanks" she said.

It hadn't been much longer before the roots went limp and Saph was able to crawl free. She rubbed some of the dirt and blood off of her hurt hand before looking up at Yumi.

"What in the name of the keyblade was that?" Saph asked, confused.

Yumi only smirked. "I would tell you, but you won't remember a thing" she said before a white light clouded Saph's vision.

Saph found herself waking up like she usually did. Except this time was different; she felt something scratching at the back of her subconscious. The feeling was similar to when Saph felt like she forgot something but couldn't figure out what, but it wasn't an item she forgot or a reminder. To Saph, it felt like she was forgetting about something that happened. It felt like a piece of her memory was gone.

_That's not possible though, is it? _Saph thought as she headed down to breakfast.

What really set of Saph however, was after school during marching band practice. She kept looking towards the woods as if expecting to be attacked. Shaking her head, Saph looked in front of her and continued to practice. After all, for some reason unknown to Saph, her friends' decided to watch practice.

After practice, Saph walked up to her friends and they headed to dinner together. "Are you ok Saph? You seemed jumpy while you practiced" Aelita asked.

Saph nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a funny feeling I had. I've been having it all day" she admitted.

"What feeling?" Ulrich asked.

Saph thought about it for a moment, wandering if she should tell them. Finally, she complied. "Like I've forgotten a memory or something. And when I was on the field practicing, I kept thinking something from the woods would attack"

Saph watched her friends stare at each other. She shrugged it off though and continued to the cafeteria. She was overjoyed when she walked in to see a letter from Katherine.

"Yes! She did remember to write!" Saph cheered happily, picking up the envelope.

"Go ahead, read it!" Odd encouraged.

Saph nodded and opened the envelope before reading the letter out loud to her friends.

_Dear Saph,_

_Life in Georgia has been interesting, but not as interesting as it was when you were still here. Logan deeply misses you, but has already been looking for a birthday gift to give you. And it isn't even your birthday yet!_

_Brian and I are still together, just thought I would put that out there. And here's a real shocker; he's gotten better at soccer! And to think, just before you left we thought it was never possible. Then again, I suppose if I can improve so can he._

_So how is life in France? Are their French fries good? Man, I would love to be there but probably not as much as Jenny. After all, in Hetalia, France was her 2__nd__ favorite character, while mine is Italy. Don't hate me for this but…PASTA!_

_I've finally read My Sister's Keeper, and if you were here right now, I would throw the book at you just like I did with Looking for Alaska. I know you told me it was a sad book, but you could've told me how sad it was!_

_Anyways I should probably go now. Moony(you know who I mean ;) ) Just caught her hair on fire…again. Ciao._

_You're friend,_

_Katherine._

By the time Saph finished reading the letter, she was laughing so hard her face was red and she couldn't breathe. Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita's faces only made Saph laugh harder. They were so confused about what she read! And Saph was pretty sure she was the only one that got half the references.

"I…forgot…how weird…Katherine…can be" Saph finally choked out between laughs.

"Yet, you laugh at it" Jeremie inquired.

"How…could I not?" Saph retorted, finally calming down slightly. "Man, I can't wait to write back to her"

**And there you go. Another chapter. Halfway through I sort of started running out of ideas so I had to go and wing it. And I'll admit, the reason I added the letter was to make the chapter somewhat longer and give an insight on Saph's friends back home.**


End file.
